


Graduation

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Graduation, High School, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: 'Reckless' has never been at the top of your list of words you'd use to describe yourself. Not unless the opportunity called for it, not unless Maya managed to drag you into something. Which honestly happened far more often than you'd care to ever admit.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November and have it posted over on ff but realized I never put it on here. So, here’s this.
> 
> Thanks to those that read, comment, leave kudos. You’re all cool. - Josie

Your high school graduation ends up somewhat echoing that of your parents. You and Maya promised each other, back when you were just freshmen - time and distance have no power of us, we're together as long as we live - but you're still scared. High school is ending. And it's not as if the two of you haven't already spent most of your lives, thus far, right next to each other but you both decided to take a year off before going to college. You and Maya each got jobs when you turned sixteen and spent your days after school and on the weekends working, all while balancing your homework and keeping your grades up. You also babysat in the little spare time you could find. Any and all money would help for whatever adventures you wanted to go on during your year off and anything that life unexpectedly threw your way. Now that you were both getting time to just breathe, you only wanted to be together with nothing getting in the way.

'Reckless' has never been at the top of your list of words you'd use to describe yourself. Not unless the opportunity called for it, not unless Maya managed to drag you into something. Which honestly happened far more often than you'd care to ever admit. Though, you didn't really mind all that much. You just wanted to stand by your girl. Also, of course, your mother is Topanga Matthews who is hands down the strongest most level-headed woman you've ever known. You like to think she passed down some of that to you. Your dad had no doubt had rubbed off is unwavering belief in other people on you. His faith and optimism. Some had called it all naive but you were so thankful that giving up isn't something that came to you easily. But you weren't sure if either of them would approve this idea you'd come up with.

You want to marry Maya. You were basically married already and had been since you were 12. When you officially got together during the summer before your sophomore year of high school, your dad joked that Maya had been yours since you put a ring on her finger way back in middle school. Now you had another ring you wanted to give her. Your parents got engaged at their high school graduation, mostly because Topanga couldn't choose between Yale and your father and marriage seemed like the ultimate commitment. The engagement was definitely a little bit out of fear, but ultimately love and they were still together to this day so it wasn't the most hasty decision your mom had ever made.

"Maya Hart."

Her name is called and Maya's blue eyes are wide and sparkling and you're so, so proud of her. She spots you out in the crowd of students all wearing identical caps and gowns, as she's on stage collecting her diploma, because she's always known where to find you and she flashes you a smile - one you know is especially just for you because you've cataloged every smile, laugh, and facial expression that she's shown and also you're just an expert in Maya Hart - and a wink before gliding off the stage.

"Riley Matthews."

Your name is said a short time later and you bound up on stage silently praying to God that your gangly limbs won't fail you now and let you fall in front of the whole graduating class, the school staff, and everyone's friends and family. You would never live it down.

Everyone claps and you hear Maya scream in celebration and proudly yell something along the lines of "That's my girlfriend!" and you can't help the blush that spreads upon your cheeks. You noticed that she never returned back to her seat and you see her taking up residence beside the door in the back of the auditorium, casually propped up against the wall but somehow looking so effortlessly beautiful and you'll never understand how she can do that without even trying.

You don't go back to your seat either and instead start walking toward your girlfriend. As you get closer she holds her hand out to you which you accept and you follow her out into the hallway. You'd follow her anywhere.

She leans up slightly and kisses you the moment the door fully shuts behind you. Your hand entwined with hers and her other one is cupping your face so gently. She's smiling into the kiss and you feel warmth and happiness spread throughout your whole being.

"We did it, Riles! I mean I knew you would but I can't believe I actually graduated. Can you believe it?" Maya can't stop grinning.

Fuck, you love her.

"Of course I believe it, Peaches. I always believe in you." You do. Maya could do anything she applied herself to and you'd never doubt her. If she didn't believe in herself, that's what you were there for. You'd believe enough for the both of you.

She leans in to kiss you, again, and whispers against your lips, "I love you so much."

"Let's get married."

You don't mean for it to tumble out of your mouth so off-handedly. Because it's anything but. You think about your future with Maya all the time. You love her and this step in your life is an inevitability. It's always just been a matter of when. So, why not now? This was kind of planned for this day, anyway. Just not for right here in the hallway of your now former high school.

But, really, it's perfect because Maya isn't the type of girl that needs or even wants a grand gesture. She doesn't like a big show and her favorite moments are the ones when you're alone. So are yours. You're feeling so on top of the world right now, in this moment, with her standing next to you. You're no longer in high school and there's a chance to make the world yours again.

Her eyes grow exponentially. You want to get lost in them. That blue has always been able to draw you in.

"Riley-" you hold up the hand that isn't still in hers and immediately use it to shuffle underneath your graduation gown. You wore a dress with pockets today for this very reason. You hold up a small velvet box and move down to one knee, Maya follows suit. It reminds you of when Shawn proposed to Katy.

"Maya-" this time she cuts you off and pulls your face toward her both hands and kisses you deeply.

"You and me forever, Riles."

"Peaches, you have to let me ask."

"My answer is yes," she holds her hand out to you, "Gimme the ring, please."

You laugh and don't argue with her, placing the engagement ring on her finger. There was once a time when things wouldn't have been this simple and straight forward with Maya but you'd both grown so much and she's let go of her burdens from the past.

You could grow together now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ yellowbrick-roads


End file.
